


Just Call Me Clio

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Sam Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sam's adorable, can already tell I won't like tagging, never tagged a work before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a difficult hunt involving Celtic elements, the boys find themselves on the doorstep of one of Crowley's contacts. She turns out to be more connected to the hunter world than they expected, and Sam falls head over heels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies, this is my first published work, I hope you like it. Feel free to comment and let me know what you thought (please don't be too harsh).

 

"You sure this is the right place?" Sam questioned as he shut the passenger door behind them.  

"Does it match the address Crowley gave us?" Dean replied, Coming around the front of the impala to meet Sam.  

"Well, yeah. I just meant- doesn't it seem a little too cozy for someone Crowley knows?"  

"Maybe, but right now it's the best we got." The boys had been directed to this address after asking Crowley for help with a particularly difficult hunt. There were a lot of elements to this case and neither one could find anything in the Men of Letters bunker. The address was a small cottage style home, with a large garden that occupied a majority of the front yard. The remainder of the yard was blanketed in various flowers, and the steps leading to the porch had several symbols and other carvings. Making their way up the short stone path to the steps, Dean nudged Sam's arm. "Looks like a health freak, your kind o' person." He smirked, Sam nudged him back. When they reached the door Dean knocked loudly.  

A moment later the door opened to reveal a younger looking woman, about twenty-four years old, with long dark hair and a fair porcelain complexion. Her eyes were jet black but they were human eyes, not demon. Her lips were a dark crimson, both boys found it to be a stunning contrast to the color of her skin. "Can I help you gentlemen?" She spoke with a timid voice. 

"Crowley told us to tell you he sent us." Dean cast one of his signature smiles her direction while Sam on the other hand stood completely entranced, perfectly statuesque.  

"Oh... So, you boys demons, hunters, or something else?" 

"Hunters" 

"Come on in." Dean moved further towards the door but stopped to shove Sam in first after noticing his lack of motor skills. He just shook his head, Sam was never good around women but this one had been the worst yet, he already knew she was the end of his little brother. 

Leading the boys into the living room she motioned for them to sit. A gentle smiled played at her lips, "Would you two like coffee, tea, water, beer, whiskey?" 

"Whiskey." There was a long pause following Dean's rapid answer, the two just stared at Sam, "How 'bout you Sammy?" Dean prodded, slapping his brother on the back. 

"Oh uh water, sorry Miss-" 

"Oh you can just call me Clio, it'll be way easier for you two, trust me."  

After a few minutes she came back in with a water, a tea, and a whiskey. Dean had taken advantage of Clio's absence to try and snap Sam out of whatever trance he was in. It kind of worked, but not really. "So, what're your names and why'd the king of hell send two hunters my way?" 

"I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam, we're working a hunt just north of here and didn't have a whole lot to go on. Crowley thought you could help." 

"Sure. What do you need help with?" Dean pulled a crumpled piece of paper from his jacket pocket and opened it, there was a symbol of a bird surrounded by Celtic knots and strange writing. 

"Oh wow. May I see it?" Dean passed the parchment to her and her eyes swiftly glided over the words. "It's a drawing in reference to the Celtic goddess Cliodhna. She was believed to be the queen of the fairies and some legends even tell of her having control over banshees. Seeing a banshee signifies a death soon. The wording around the edge is an ancient Irish dialect, really uncommon nowadays." 

"Can you translate it?" 

"Yeah, it says 'My sweet love for I lost you at sea, so shall others feel my pain'" 

"What does that mean?" Sam finally spoke.  

“The story of Cliodhna is that the goddess was in love with a mortal, And they ran away together, Ciabhan, the mortal she fell in love with, was out hunting one day and while he was gone, the god of the sea sent a wave that basically drug Cliodhna back to the land of the fairies. Her 'rightful' place.". 

"So a vengeful spirit of some dude from a myth? Cause that's friggin fantastic." 

"Has anyone died?" 

"Not yet, but." Dean fished in his pocket again pulling out a Small note. "Three people said they saw a huge furry creature after finding that coin." 

"Hmm. Did anyone say anything else about the creature, maybe fur color, eye color, or type of creature." 

"Yeah that's the weird part. One guy saw a five foot bunny, and another guy saw a huge dog. But, both said the animal they saw had a patch of fur on its head that was lighter than the other fur, and bright gold eyes." 

"That actually makes sense. Be back in a sec." She stood and left the room. 

"Dude, it's a miracle. You talked to her." 

"She's amazing. Her voice is so soft, did you see her smile." Sam's eyes gleamed with amazement. "She's just-" he trailed off. 

"She's kinda hot too." For that he received an award worthy bitch-face. "Come on Sammy." 

"Don't talk about her like that." 

"Seriously, you just met her. Do you wanna propose or something? Be quiet, she's coming." 

Clio bounded back into the room, a large dust covered book in hand. "Found it. I think what you guys are dealing with is a Púka. It's kind of like the Irish version of a shape shifter except it's totally harmless unless you disrespect it, or for some reason it just doesn't like you." She opened the book and handed it to Sam. "Here's everything you'll need to know."  

"Thanks." Sam managed, a goofy smile consuming his face.  

"Sure." She looked at the clock, almost time to start dinner. "So are you boys staying in town?"  

"Yeah. We’re gonna grab a room after we leave here."  

"It's getting kinda late to find anything decent around here, even on a Sunday. All the motels are full of well-yeah. Crowley seems to trust you guys and I'm gonna start dinner soon, you're more than welcome to crash here tonight if you want." 

"That would be great" Sam immediately piped up.  

"That's real sweet princess, but I mean you don’t even know us and we don't wanna be a burden, right Sammy." 

"Well, Dean, she offered and it would be rude to decline. Plus, she said the motels were really shady." 

"Dude, we're friggin hunters, our whole lives are shady." 

"Guys," she giggled. "I didn't mean to start a war, I just thought I'd offer since I have two spare rooms." Dean looked over at Sam to find a set of heavy duty puppy dog eyes staring back.  

Dean sighed, "Fine we'll stay here tonight." 

"I'll get the bags." Sam nearly ran out the door to grab their stuff. Leaving Dean and Clio alone. 

"So, what's for dinner?" 

"Well, I was gonna make pasties and soup and I have a pie I was just going preheat the oven for."  

"You have pie?" Dean's eyes now lighting up.  

She nodded, "Mmm hmm, do you like apple?" 

"Apple's awesome." Sam came back in carrying both duffle bags and a bag of weapons. "Dude she has pie."  

"Now you happy were staying?" 

"Dude, she has PIE." 

"Here Sam let me help you to the guest rooms." Clio led Sam upstairs, carrying one of the bags. One room was next to Clio's and the other was closer to the stairway. Sam of course claimed the one next to Clio. About an hour and a half later, the boys were comfortably settled on the couch watching tv and having a couple beers. Clio came in from the kitchen, "Food’s ready. I hope you two like traditional." 

The two made their way to the kitchen to see the dinner table filled a platter of pasties in the center, a large crock pot of soup next to it, and a fresh pie on the other side. The table had four chairs, two on either side. Dean sat in front of the pie, Clio sat across from him, and in a moment of bravery Sam sat next to Clio. 

"Everything looks amazing"  

"Thanks Sam" she blushed. 

"That pie smells awesome." 

"Thanks." 

Dinner was rather quiet as both brothers had consistently full mouths. Throughout dinner Sam's confidence increased to the usual Winchester level and he helped her clear the table while Dean's attention was devoted to the large slice of apple pie in front of him. She started the dishes (manually, there was no dishwasher) and he offered to dry them, she gladly accepted. 

After a lot of flirting, giggling, and few dishes they joined dean in the living room. "alright boys, I'm going to bed, I know it's not even late but I had a really early morning today. I don't think you will, but just so you know if you steal anything from me, I've been a hunter since I was five, I will hunt you down and get it back, and it won't be fun." She winked playfully. Sam just smiled, but dean looked a little frightened. 

"Don't worry Clio, we wouldn't do that to you. Sleep tight." Sam said softly.. 

"Thanks Sam, you too. Night Dean." 

**"Night princess." **


	2. Chapter Two

The next morning Sam woke up to shuffling noises in Clio's room (drawers opening, etc.) and he quickly got dressed, waiting until he heard her make her way downstairs. He waited a couple more minutes, used the bathroom, and went to check Dean's room. He listened at the door and heard his brother's snores, he was still asleep. A smile quickly grew on Sam's face, Dean asleep meant alone time with Clio. He silently made his way downstairs, and following the trail of little noises he found Clio in the kitchen making coffee.  

She was dressed casually but she looked gorgeous. She wore dark wash skinny jeans with black flat slip ons, she had on a somewhat flowing white tank top with a soft yellow sweater. Her long hair was pulled back with a clip, and her makeup was done just like the night before. She stood peacefully making coffee, her back mostly to him. "Good morning." She turned to him and smiled. 

He smiled back, "Good morning."  

"Do you prefer coffee or tea?" 

"Coffee please." He said taking a seat at the dinner table.  

"Perfect, it'll be done in a couple minutes." She took a seat across from him. 

"Thanks for letting us stay here last night, it was really nice of you." 

"Of course. It's nice to get out of the motels every once in awhile." 

"Can I ask you a personal question?" 

She giggled, "Sure. My life is a moderately open book." 

"Moderately open?" He laughed. 

"Well, there might be a couple pages torn out."  

"Fair enough. You said you've been a hunter since you were five? Is that true?" 

"yeah, uh, more than I'd like it to be." 

"Were your parents hunters?" 

"My mother was, I didn't really have a dad around." She forced a small smile and looked over to the counter, "Coffee’s done." 

Sam internally kicked himself. "Clio, I'm sorry I didn't-" 

"No you're totally fine." Her genuine smile returning, "I had complicated childhood, you had no way of knowing that." 

The two sat and had coffee, laughing over hunting stories and giving away small fragments of their histories. About ten minutes later there still wasn't even a sound from Dean. "I think I’m gonna start breakfast, does bacon and eggs sound alright, maybe some potatoes?" 

"Yeah." Then Sam got an idea, Dean was probably still asleep (or at least not getting up) and he really wanted more time with Clio. "Hey, would you wanna go out to breakfast, I mean you cooked for us last night so why don't you let us treat you." 

Her smile grew, "Are you sure?" 

"Yeah, lemme just go wake Dean up." He hurried up the stairs and burst through Dean's door. He was fully awake but in just a tee shirt and boxers.  

"Damn Sammy, where's the fire."  

"Listen, I offered for us to take Clio out to breakfast. I'm begging you, do me a favor and stay here. Please. I'll bring you something back, just stay here." 

"A little one on one time with a girl ya just met over your big brother." 

"Dude." Sam's arms dropped to his sides. 

"I'm just messing with ya. Go. But I want a huge platter of food when you get back." 

"Thanks dean." He practically ran back downstairs and saw Clio sitting on the couch. "Dean's pretty beat, he said just bring him something back.”

"okay." 

The alone time with Clio was perfect to Sam, and Clio seemed to love it just as much. He loved her smile, her laugh, everything. She was very polite and had perfect manners, especially for a hunter. Breakfast went without issue and after ordering Dean's breakfast platter, Sam hailed for the check. They had taken Clio's car, a 1974 blue type Lt Camaro, and left Baby with Dean.  

Unbeknownst to either of them, Dean had searched nearly every inch Clio's house in their absence. When they walked through the front door, Dean grabbed Clio from behind.  

"Sam!" She fought against Dean's grip. 

"Dean? What the hell! Let her go." While the two boys argued Clio slipped her hand under Dean's arms and hooked her leg around his. She got his grip off and made his knee buckle forcing him to fall. She took his arms in a police hold behind his back. "Damn." Was all Sam could manage, seeing that made him fall for her more, she really was a hunter. 

"Dean what is wrong with you?" He writhed beneath her but couldn't manage anything.

"You're a friggin’ witch. She's a witch Sammy. I saw all your little potion ingredients." 

"What?" He looked at Clio, his heart falling in preparation for her confirmation of Dean's words. 

"I'm not a- wait, did you see my spice pantry? The door next to Sam's room?" She stood up letting go of him. He didn't grab for her again. 

"Yeah, the one with all your vials and spell books. Give it up princess." 

She laughed, "Okay. Time for a field trip." The boys didn't move, totally shocked. "Come on. I'm not gonna cast a spell on you." She mocked. They unwillingly followed her upstairs, Sam leaned close to Dean and whispered, "If you're wrong I'm gonna kick your ass." 

"Oh I'd like to see you try." Clio stopped them in front of the room in question. Opening the door she revealed a small room with shelves upon shelves of dried herbs and vials and old worn books. There was a small cauldron and few beakers sitting on a table.  

"I'm not a witch, I'm an apothecary." She said sweetly 

"A what?" Dean scoffed. 

"An apothecary, it means she's basically a traditional doctor but she heals with herbs and spices instead of modern drugs."  

"So do you believe I'm not a witch?" 

"I guess. Sorry, uh" He ran a hand through his hair. "I kind of overreacted."  

"No worries, I guess, ya didn't hurt me and hunters are as paranoid as they come. We're good." Clio walked away down the stairs. Sam wound up and punched dean in the arm. 

"What the hell!" He whispered angrily. "You know I like her and you attack her when she walks into her own home!" 

"I'm sorry, okay." He shoved Sam into Clio's room. "Look at this though." He walked over to her dresser with Sam close behind. 

"You went through her dresser? Dean." He sighed, a hopeless look on his face. By now Dean had taken a tin from her top drawer and fished out an old photograph. 

"Look at this. They look familiar to you?" Sam took the picture and his jaw dropped. It was a picture of their dad with his arm around Bobby's shoulder. The two were smiling and holding up beer bottles. The auto salvage in the background. 

"How does she-"  he paused looking to Dean for an answer. 

"Well let’s ask her." Dean grabbed the picture from Sam and ran downstairs. "Hey Clio?" he bellowed. 

"In the kitchen." They walked in briskly, when Dean stopped Sam nearly ran into him. She turned around to see the boys right behind her. "Yeah?" 

"I was just curious where you got this." He held up the picture. Her face fell, her chest rose and fell faster, and she furrowed her brow. Sam felt a small pang of guilt in his heart. 

"Where did you get that?" Her voice no more than a whisper. 

"Why do you have a picture of our dad?"  

Her eyes widened. "John? Oh god, you're Sam and Dean Winchester." She backed away from them a little. "Dammit Crowley. Look, it’s a really long and crappy story that I didn't even know until a couple years ago. And Dean, if you are anything like Crowley has told me you are, there's no way you’re gonna believe me." She carefully pulled the picture from dean's hand, and clutched it tightly. Tears began to well in her eyes and she tried hard to fight them "um, I think maybe you should just go." Her voice shaking more now. 

"Clio. I'm so sorry." Sam moved around Dean, elbowing him as he did, and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and her eyes met his, a pained tear fell. Without thinking he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Dean, go pack the car or something." Dean left and Sam sat with Clio over at the dinner table. "I'm sorry about my brother, he's an ass." 

"It's not your fault.” She sniffled, “I just, I don't know. If he had found anything else it wouldn't matter." She ran her fingers over the picture. " This is a - well, touchy- subject for me."  

"I understand. I have my own things like that. So does Dean, he's just a jerk about it." She laughed, a smile returning to her face, which made Sam smile. "I-" 

"What?" She smiled softly. 

"Nevermind. Maybe later." 

"Sam just ask me. It's fine. I promise." She placed her hand on his.  

"You're the one crying and you're comforting me." They both laughed. "I was just going to ask how you knew dad and Bobby."  

**"Oh." She took a death breath. "Bobby is um- Bobby was my dad. I've never met him though." **


	3. Chapter Three

"Bobby had a daughter?"  

"Yeah. I mean I've had a demon and an angel confirm it."

"An angel?"

"Yeah, the archangel Gabriel. He was my best friend before he died."

"And the demon was... Crowley?"  

"Yeah it was Crowley, but he's not as much of a douchebag as you think. He's probably one of the only reasons I'm even alive." Saying the second part more to herself.

"Wait a sec. You knew Gabriel?"

"Yeah, he came along a little after Crowley did. They were the only two people I ever had, and I didn't meet Crowley until I was almost sixteen."

After about an hour of small talk, Sam had Clio smiling and giggling as normal again. Dean had everything packed and was more than ready to take off, he strolled back into the house to find Sam and Clio on her couch.

"Come on Sammy. See ya 'round Clio."  

Clio and Sam stood from the couch and she walked with them to the impala, she held out her hand for Dean to shake. "It was nice meeting you." She said trying to be polite. He looked down at her hand and back at her.

"You too princess." With that he climbed into the driver's seat, leaving Clio with her hand still extended. She awkwardly lowered it.

"Bye Sam, it was really nice meeting you and thanks again for taking me to breakfast." He leaned down and hugged her tight.

"No problem, thanks for your help." He straightened and slung his bag over his shoulder.  

"Sure thing, call me again sometime if you need any help."  

"Will do." During their time alone on the couch Sam had suggested they exchange phone numbers (just in case). With that he too climbed in the car and the impala roared away.  

After about ten minutes back on the road Sam broke the silence. "So, we headed back to the bunker?"  

"Yeah." Dean replied, eyes never leaving the road.  

"Clio was something, wasn't she?"  

"Yeah, really something. Like a witch."

"Dude, she wasn't a witch she was an apothecary. She was a healer, a caring hunter."

"She was a hunter?"

"Yeah, remember her saying she’d been a hunter since she was five."

Dean scoffed, "Ooh, she must have been real friggin’ deadly at three feet tall."

"She didn't hunt when- why can't you just admit she was awesome. She took you down in like five seconds."  

"Cause Sammy she's just a stupid crush. She's a girl you prob'ly ain't ever gonna see again, and besides, no one ever sticks around very long. You know that." He started lightly drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

"You do like her." He smiled at his brother whose eyes flicked to meet his before going back to the road. "You like her but you don't wanna admit it because you're afraid she'd leave."

"Or die. Crowley was right, man. People around us, they don't live that long."  

"Thank you."  

"Bitch."

**"Jerk."**


End file.
